Fear Garden
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Basado en la canción Fear Garden. Una chica solitaria, internada en un centro psicológico, recuerda la macabra historia acerca de como fue que llegó a convertirse en una asesina.
1. Capítulo 1: Len

Hola a todos! Me complace el honor de presentarles mi nueva historia. Hace mucho que no escribía algo de Vocaloid, y como siempre, la principal de esta historia es nuestra querida Rin Kagamine. Este fanfic está basado en la canción "Fear Garden", interpretada por ella, por lo que si no la han escuchado y quieren saber de que va la mano, escúchenla, yo por mi parte les recomiendo el fandub realizado por andyloid. La modalidad de este fic será la siguiente: estará dividido en ocho capítulo, cada uno contará la muerte de una víctima distinta. Espero que se entretengan y dejen reviews n_n nos vemos al final del capitulo!  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de los personajes de este fanfic me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Este es tan solo un fanfic escrito de fan para fans.**

* * *

La solitaria muchacha despertó sola en su habitación. Estaba acostumbrada a ese lugar, a esa soledad. Sabía que controlaban cada uno de sus movimientos, después de todo su internación en el centro psiquiátrico más reconocido de la ciudad no había sido voluntario. A los dieciséis años de vida, Rin Kagamine era consiente acerca de muchas cosas. Llevaba ya un año y medio en aquel lugar, cosa que le había dado tiempo para pensar. Ustedes queridos lectores, se preguntarán como una niña tan joven e inocente podría haber acabado en un lugar como aquel, sola, sin la compañía de ninguno de sus amigos… la respuesta es realmente sencilla…

**Fear Garden  
Capítulo 1: Len**

El reloj despertador sonó como cada mañana, señalando de esa forma el comienzo de otro monótono día. No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, odiaba la rutina… a decir verdad últimamente se estaba hartando de muchas cosas: la escuela, los ensayos, incluso su hermano Len podía llegar a ser exasperante a veces. Escuchó un sonoro ronquido de alguien proveniente a su lado, si ella no daba el primer paso, llegarían tarde a la escuela. Con pesar abrió los ojos y se incorporó entre bostezos, al sentir un leve tirón se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba entrelazada con la del chico que dormía a su lado. Sonrió enternecida, su hermano menor se había convertido en todo un hombrecito, aún no recordaba en qué momento había dejado de ser su hermanito para convertirse en el apuesto joven que era ahora. Había un detalle que le gustaba especialmente de él, sus manos… esas manos tan blancas y suaves… podría pasar horas contemplándolas. Salió de su ensueño y lo zarandeó para que despertara.

-Len, despierta… ¡Len!-le gritó. Su hermano abrió los ojos con tanta o mayor pereza que ella y la miró fijamente.  
-Rin… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó ahogando un bostezo-. Aún son las dos de la mañana… ¿qué quieres?  
-¿Cómo que dos de la mañana? ¡Len si no te apuras llegaremos tarde!-lo regañó y se metió a bañar, apresurada para que el chico se bañara tras ella.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo faltar una vez? La escuela es aburrida-suspiró y bajó a desayunar.

El agua chocaba contra su cuerpo con suavidad, templada, ideal para bañarse. Rin comenzó a enjabonarse, asegurándose de hacerlo bien, como sus padres le habían enseñado de pequeña. Disfrutaba acariciar su propio cuerpo, era una obsesión para ella, y no porque le gustara el sexo o las cosas de ese estilo, no, una simple caricia en la mejilla bastaba para excitarla. Las manos, eso era lo que ella miraba en otra persona, juzgaba a un desconocido por sus manos, y para ella las había de todos los tipos, suaves, ásperas, morenas, pálidas, cada uno tenía una mano distinta, como su propia huella personal. Un grito por parte de su hermano la hiso regresar en sí.

-¡Rin, quiero bañarme, sal de una vez!-exclamó el rubio desde afuera, prácticamente intentando tirar la puerta abajo.  
-Ya, ya voy, espérame un minuto más-pidió la mayor, mientras se terminaba de enjuagar el acondicionador. Al salir se envolvió con una toalla y antes de abrir la puerta se miró las manos… ¿desde cuándo sentía aquello tan extraño?-. Quizás me estoy volviendo loca…-susurró en burla, sonriendo, y abrió la puerta.  
-Dios, ¿por qué será que las mujeres tardan tanto en bañarse?-refunfuñó Len, molesto.  
-Tardo lo mismo en bañarme que tú en utilizar tu cerebro correctamente-le respondió y se marchó al cuarto antes de que Len procesara la respuesta y entendiera que lo había insultado.

Restándole importancia a su recientemente descubierto extraño gusto por las manos, Rin continuó con su vida cotidiana, asistiendo a clases, sacando buenas notas, estudiando, juntándose con su grupo a ensayar. No había hablado con nadie acerca de su "problemilla". Aún así la cosa no era tan sencilla como aparentaba, la muchacha sentía como poco a poco se iba trastocando, volviéndose cada vez más loca. Extraños sueños la acosaban durante la noche, sueños en los cuales ella era una asesina, una asesina que se dedicaba a matar gente cortándole los brazos. No podía mentir, comenzaba a asustarse, aún así no podía decírselo a nadie, simplemente no se atrevía. Se imaginó la posible reacción que sus distintos amigos tendrían ante la mención de esos extraños sueños, pensarían que estaba loca y la llevarían a un internado.

Aquella noche, como todas las últimas, la rubia había despertado aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana. A su lado, Len dormía placenteramente, sin ningún problema en el que pensar. Era tan bello… su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo que su frecuencia respiratoria le marcaba. Era un agradable sonido, un sonido que le aseguraba que su hermano estaba bien, con vida. La camisa de su pijama estaba abierta hasta el tercer botón, y como le quedaba algo grande, ella podía contemplar sin problemas parte del brazo del chico. Se relamió los labios. Poco a poco comenzó a desabrocharla hasta llegar al último botón. Era una suerte que Len tuviera el sueño tan pesado, jamás sabría acerca de ello. Le quitó la camisa y la dejó en el suelo, olvidada, ya tendría tiempo de volver a colocársela. Centró su atención en el brazo del rubio. Comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, no quería despertarlo, y poco a poco sus labios fueron entrando en contacto con aquella suave piel, tan similar a la suya pero no igual. Eran tan perfectas. Permaneció así, mucho tiempo, disfrutando de aquella textura, de aquella belleza.

-Deben ser mías…-susurró en un tono suave, que no re conoció como suyo. Se sorprendió, ¿desde cuándo tenía ideas tan morbosas? ¿De verdad acababa de pensar en tener los brazos de Len? Miró sus manos, tan blancas y con sus uñas pintadas de amarillo. Sonrió levemente, rindiéndose ante su deseo… tenía muy claro que el problema no era que iba a amputarle un brazo, el problema era… ¿dónde lo pondría?

El sonido del despertador se escuchaba a lo lejos. Len cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería despertar, debía aferrarse a su sueño. El reloj dejó de sonar, sabía que Rin lo despertaría de un momento a otro. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, había sido atropellado por un auto y había perdido un brazo. Le pareció extraño el querer aferrarse a un sueño como ese, pero algo le decía que era mejor permanecer dormido, quizás su sentido de supervivencia. Sintió un peso encima y sonrió levemente, probablemente su hermanita lo despertaría con besos y caricias para variar. Aquel sería un gran día. Tal y como esperaba, los labios de la rubia entraron en contacto con su piel, lo que lo sorprendió fue el lugar en donde había hecho contacto, según el recordaba, anoche se había puesto la camisa de su pijama. Sintió la lengua de su hermana trazando una línea a lo ancho de su brazo, como si estuviese marcando algo. No quería abrir los ojos, simplemente se encontraba disfrutando de su contacto. Rin se apartó suavemente de él y se movió lentamente, por lo que Len sonrió aún más, pensando que lo besaría. No podía estar más equivocado, de pronto sintió un inmenso dolor en su hombro y abrió los ojos mientras sus labios se ocupaban de soltar el desgarrador grito. Un pañuelo acalló sus gritos, por lo que volteó a ver que le había causado semejante dolor. Observó como la sangre emanaba de su hombro desde el profundo corte que un cuchillo de carnicero, aún clavado en su brazo, le había producido.

-¿Qué tal se siente hermanito? ¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó Rin, utilizando una voz falsamente preocupada-. Lo siento… pero no te preocupes, pronto terminará-rió la chica.  
-R-Rin…-consiguió articular el rubio. Miró a su hermana fijamente, su voz… no lograba reconocerla, y sus ojos… sintió una piedra en el estómago, aquellos no eran los ojos de su hermana, aquellos eran los ojos de una loca-. Rin… ¿qué haces?... detente…-suplicó, aunque sus palabras eran ininteligibles y acalladas por la mordaza.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-carcajeó la chica al adivinar lo que él había intentado decirle, para luego mirarlo nuevamente, con esos ojos que no eran suyos, con esa mirada que había perdido todo su brillo-. Si fueras buen hermano sucumbirías para cumplir mis deseos.

Y sin decir más la chica cogió el cuchillo y lo volvió a clavar una y otra vez. El líquido vital comenzó a salir cada vez más, manchando las sábanas con su color carmesí. Len intentó soltarse sin éxito alguno, el dolor era insoportable y ninguno de sus sentidos le respondía. Su hermana se había vuelto loca, ¿cómo había sido tan inútil en no darse cuenta? Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, en parte por dolor, pero sobre todo por la pena de ver a su amada hermana en aquel estado, tan fuera de sí.

La pérdida de sangre fue cada vez más grande, pero a la chica no le molestaba ensuciarse con tal de obtener lo que ella deseaba, y cada vez que clavaba el cuchillo, estaba más cerca de obtenerlo. ¿Qué importaba si la llamaban loca? ¿Qué importaba si realmente lo estaba? Poco a poco su hermano fue oponiendo más resistencia, hasta que finalmente, tras unos cuantos minutos, dejó de moverse. Rin sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermano menor con las propias, separándola completamente. Lo había logrado, había obtenido lo que quería. Pensó en compartir aquella alegría con su hermano, pero al voltear a verlo lo vio pálido como la cera. Tocó su piel con suavidad y al instante lo comprendió, Len estaba muerto.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo. En primer lugar me gustaría aclarar que este fanfic esta dedicado a mi amiga Craig Tucker, o como le digo yo, Rincitah~ te quiero muchísimo nena, espero que después de tanto estudio te despejes un rato y te entretengas leyendo esto =) Segunda cosa que quiero aclarar, sí, los capítulos van a ser cortos, el tema es que en un principio iba a escribir todo el fanfic de corrido, pero viendo lo que me había ocupado la parte de Len, pensé que si escribía las ocho partes juntas iba a ser muy largo y nadie lo iba a leer, por eso lo escribo en capítulos, además de que también es más fácil para mí. Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar, así que me voy despidiendo. Espero que les haya gustado la idea de escribir basándome en la canción. Puede que ya en ocasiones anteriores me haya basado en una canción para escribir, como en el caso de "A Través del Cristal", pero en este caso es más complicado porque es una situación muy extraña, tuve que investigar un montón acerca de los internados psicológicos e incluso acerca del cuerpo humano. Ahora sí, me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Saludos a todos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	2. Capítulo 2: Miku

Bueno. Me agarró un golpe de inspiración y me puse a escribir como loca. La verdad me encantó este capítulo, es como que... no sé, tiene el ambiente de re película de terror jajaja. Espero que también les guste. Antes de que lo lean quiero aclarar que a pesar de que este fanfic está dedicado a mi amiga Rincitah, este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a todas aquellas personas que, como yo, odian a Miku =) especialmente a mi amiga Alma Evans! En fin, ahora sí, los dejo para que lean!  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de los personajes de este fanfic son de mi propiedad. Éste es tan solo un fanfic escrito de fan para fans!**

* * *

Era otro día normal en la escuela: horribles lecciones que tan solo servían para que uno se sintiera más cansado de lo que realmente estaba, los grupitos de gente circulando por los pasillos formando un gran tumulto, las chicas populares haciéndole la vida imposible a diferentes víctimas. Rin caminaba tranquilamente, completamente aislada a aquel mundo que la rodeaba, con la mente en un lugar no muy lejos de allí. Suspiró cansada. Le había costado mucho trabajo limpiar toda la sangre del suelo y esconder el cadáver de su hermano, por lo que había faltado el día anterior, y probablemente sus amigos le preguntarían el por qué. Tenía que inventar una excusa y rápido. Ella siempre había sido buena mintiendo, no le costaba mucho manipular a las personas a su alrededor, pero aquello era completamente diferente, se había convertido en una asesina, la situación requería mucha más convicción de la que se necesitaría en una situación normal. No había dejado de pensar en ello aún cuando vio una figura que se acercaba a ella, nada más ni nada menos que una de sus compañeras de banda y novia de su hermano…

**Fear Garden  
Capítulo 2: Miku**

-Ah, ya veo…-dijo finalmente la chica de cabello largo-. Entonces Len está enfermo y ayer te quedaste cuidándolo. ¡Qué buena hermana eres!  
-Desde luego. Hoy quería quedarme también pero Len insistió en que viniera, no quiere que me atrase en mis estudios por su culpa, ya sabes cómo se pone de pesado cuando quiere algo.  
-Claro, sobre todo tratándose de su hermanita-repuso Miku, sonriéndole. El timbre sonó por lo que se despidió de la menor-. Bueno Rin, gracias por la información, supongo que telefonearé a Len más tarde. ¡Nos vemos luego!

No pudo evitarlo. Mientras observaba como la alegre muchacha se iba, se fijó en sus manos. Estaban mucho mejor cuidadas que las de Len, después de todo eran las manos de una chica. Se notaba en la contextura física, eran blancas, suaves y finas, las manos de una joven inocente que jamás se ha planteado la expectativa de morir tan pronto. Rin comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente mientras la locura comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente. Intentó controlarse, aquel no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Creyó que iba a lanzarse sobre la joven, pero de un momento a otro, algo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y le puso los pies en la tierra. Sintió el contacto con otra persona.

-¿Estás bien Rin?-inquirió una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando volteó se encontró frente a frente con su profesor de matemática, quien la había tomado por el hombro-. Estás algo pálida.  
-Estoy bien Kaito-le respondió ella, olvidándose de que en la escuela debía tratarlo de "sensei" y brindándole una sonrisa que disipó todas las dudas del mayor.  
-Bueno entonces será mejor que te apresures a clase-la apremió el mayor, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. No me sentiría bien sabiendo que le pones más esfuerzo a la banda que a la escuela.  
-Vale, vale-Rin hiso un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, luego besó la mejilla del chico quien la despeinó sonriendo-. Nos vemos luego. Hoy no iré al ensayo pues tengo que ir a cuidar a Len, ya sabes, está enfermo.  
-Sí, lo he escuchado. Mándale saludos de mi parte, espero que se mejore pronto.  
-De acuerdo, se lo diré-dijo la chica, antes de alejarse por los pasillos con paso apurado. Estaba molesta consigo misma pues había perdido el control. De no haber sido por Kaito quizás estaría ahora en una correccional para menores. Aún así, por otro lado, estaba satisfecha. Había encontrado una nueva víctima, pronto tendría flores nuevas para su hermoso jardín.

Al llegar a su casa lo escuchó. El teléfono móvil de su hermano estaba sonando. Se quedó paralizada por el susto sin saber qué hacer, por lo cual la musiquita continuó escuchándose por unos instantes hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Recién entonces Rin se atrevió a entrar a su cuarto y tomarlo. Había cinco llamadas perdidas de Miku y tres mensajes. Se apresuró a responderle por mensajito de texto "_Amor estoy bien, perdona que no responda pero estoy mal de la garganta y prefiero no hablar. Prometo conectarme esta noche para que hablemos tranquilos. Te quiero"_. Al recibir la respuesta por parte de Miku se quedó más tranquila.

Abrió una de las puertas de su armario y observó el cadáver de Len. Llevaba allí desde el ataque. No era un lugar muy seguro pero aquellos no eran tiempos antiguos. Sabía que si salía de su casa con un baúl gigante sería muy sospechoso, y que además no tenía auto en el cual transportarse. Pensó también en enterrarlo en el jardín pero no había tenido tiempo hasta el momento, ya lo haría el fin de semana. A decir verdad Rin no se daba verdadera cuenta de la situación. En los momentos en que aquella locura la poseía se volvía una asesina completamente lúcida y sabía perfectamente que es lo que tenía que hacer, pero, por el contrario, cuando no se encontraba en aquel estado, actuaba de manera descuidada y simple, no pensaba en las consecuencias.

Salió al jardín y observó con ternura su hermosa obra. Allí estaban no uno sino los dos brazos de su hermano, plantados en el suelo del jardín. Había acomodado sus dedos de una forma muy especial por lo que realmente, con mucha imaginación, parecían flores. Sonrió feliz. De verdad había valido la pena matar a Len para obtener tan buena vista. Aquella tarde no hiso sus tareas hasta muy entrada la noche sino que permaneció en el patio, sentada con un cuaderno en manos, dibujando los bocetos de sus hermosas flores.

Miku llevaba ya hora y media esperando que Len se conectara. Aquello era extraño, generalmente el chico era muy puntual, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ella. Aún así el chico estaba enfermo y quizás se había quedado dormido. Pobrecillo. Deseaba estar con él cuidándolo. Ya había anochecido por lo que no estaba segura de salir a visitarlo, después de todo era muy peligroso salir sola de noche, sobre todo teniendo tan solo dieciséis años. Miró el reloj, faltaban siete minutos para las diez de la noche. Era mejor irse a dormir, después de todo tenía colegio al día siguiente. Suspiró con tristeza y se dispuso a cerrar el chat cuando de pronto vio que una ventanita titilaba señalando que alguien quería hablarle… ¡Len!

Rin rió al otro lado de la pantalla. No podía comprender la ingenuidad de Miku. Si tanto amaba a su hermano como ella decía… ¿cómo era incapaz de reconocer que no era él con quien hablaba? ¿Qué pensaría ella si descubriera que el ser al que tanto amaba… estaba muerto? Odiaba pensar así en lo referente a Len, después de todo ella en verdad lo había amado, pero no podía evitarlo, Miku Hatsune la sacaba de quicio. Sin previo aviso comenzó a sentir nuevamente aquella extraña fuerza que lograba sacarla de sus sentidos y dominarla. La sed de sangre la invadió, quería venganza. Se imaginó a sí misma plantando los brazos de Miku en su jardín, serían una gran adquisición, aunque claro, los mantendría bien alejados de los de su hermano. Entonces… la deseó.

Finalmente había llegado el domingo. A pesar de que aquel día no había escuela, Rin no pudo evitar levantarse temprano. Estaba muy ansiosa, aquel día llevaría a cabo su plan, y no solo obtendría el objeto de sus deseos sino que también obtendría algo que iba más allá de sí misma, obtendría venganza. No es que Miku fuera una mala chica, al contrario, su alegría era enfermiza, pero no podía evitar el dejar de lado que su hermano la había elegido en lugar de a ella, quien lo había cuidado desde que eran pequeños, velando por su salud.

Lo primero que hiso fue meterse a bañar. Necesitaba estar despejada para llevar a cabo su gran obra, ya estaba todo planeado, no duraría más de tres actos. Luego de bañarse sacó el cuerpo sin brazos de su hermano y lo aseó también. No era tonta y se daba cuenta que por más que lo lavara, en su cuarto se sentía ya un leve olor a muerto. Era por eso que el primer acto se llevaría a cabo abajo, en la sala de estar, desde la cual no se tenía vista alguna del jardín.

Tal como lo esperaba, faltando cinco minutos para la hora en la que Rin había citado a Miku, el timbre sonó. La adorable princesa siempre era puntual. La rubia corrió hasta la puerta y le abrió, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla para luego dejarla pasar. Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, en el cual también había una mesa por lo que cumplía función de comedor. La mayor lucía muy entusiasmada. Supuestamente Len había ido a lo de Gakupo, el médico de la escuela, a una consulta para ver si podía regresar a la escuela pues se sentía mucho mejor, por lo cual las chicas se habían juntado para prepararle un pastel sorpresa, seguras de que lo animaría.

-Bien, ya tenemos todos los ingredientes-dijo Miku, sonriendo-. Comencemos. ¿Quieres hacer la masa mientras yo hago el relleno de banana?  
-Vale, estaría bien-asintió la rubia, poniéndose manos a la obra.  
-¿Crees que se alegrará de verme? Digo… hace una semana que no lo veo, en verdad lo extraño.  
-Por favor Miku, sabes que él te ama-la tranquilizó Rin, conteniendo la rabia-. Se la ha pasado diciendo que te extraña mucho pero que no quería verte por miedo a contagiarte. Fue bueno que ayer por la noche se sintiera bien.  
-Bueno, eso fue gracias a tus cuidados Rin, en verdad eres más responsable de lo que pareces-dijo la mayor, mirándola con una gran sonrisa a la vez que mesclaba unos ingredientes.  
-Gracias-la chica sonrió, segura de que su amiga cambiaría totalmente de opinión antes de que llegara la noche-. De todas formas tenemos la casa para nosotras hasta tarde pues luego de la consulta Len dijo que aprovecharía a hacer unas compras. No le digas que te dije pero creo que quería comprarte un anillo o algo así.  
-Aww… ¡es tan tierno!

Media hora después ambas se encontraban tiradas en el sillón de la sala de estar viendo una película de terror. Rin observó la hora de reojo. Todo iba según lo planeado, aún tenía tiempo y esa película era necesaria para poder crear el clima que ella deseaba. Al terminar de verla sonrió satisfecha. Miku estaba pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, desde luego ella no aceptaría jamás el hecho de que tenía miedo, por lo que Rin tuvo que contentarse viéndola apretando los labios con fuerza.

-Bien, iré a ver cómo está el pastel-dijo sin más la rubia, saliendo de la habitación para dejarla sola. Estaba muy satisfecha, la obra estaba saliendo sin contratiempo alguno.

Miku se quedó sola, allí en aquel silencio. Estaba comenzando a atardecer, le extrañaba que Len aún no regresara. De pronto una melodía comenzó a sonar a lo lejos. La reconoció enseguida, era el celular de su novio con el tono que ella misma le había puesto días antes. Al ver que Rin no regresaba decidió buscarlo y atender. Subió las escaleras aún algo tensa por la película que acababa de ver… la sangre la mareaba.

Finalmente descubrió de donde venía el sonido, procedía de la habitación que los hermanos compartían. Sin dudarlo siquiera, abrió la puerta y entró. Allí estaba el celular, sonando. Un peculiar aroma se sentía en la habitación, el olor a muerte, pero lo ignoró, consciente de que eran tan solo alucinaciones suyas provocadas por la película que acababa de ver. Tomó el teléfono de Len, pero tan pronto como lo tuvo en sus manos, éste dejó de sonar. De pronto su vista se fijó en la pantalla de la computadora. Estaba prendida, cosa extraña pues nadie la estaba usando. Se acercó un poco y se percató de que el chat estaba abierto, pero no con cualquier cuenta sino que con la suya y, sorpresivamente, era Len quien acababa de mandarle un mensaje.

_Estoy en el armario._

La chica se paralizó, asustada. Nunca más volvería a ver películas de terror con Rin. De seguro aquello no era más que una jugarreta preparada por los Kagamine para asustarla. Se sintió ofendida, no iba a abrir el armario. Se sentó en la cama a esperar y permaneció allí durante unos minutos. No se escuchaba ningún ruido y aquel extraño olor permanecía en el ambiente, mareándola. Era nauseabundo. Se sintió descompuesta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación hasta que se percató de algo extraño. Aquel olor… parecía ser más fuerte en la zona del armario.

_Estoy en el armario._

Consciente de que su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, se acercó lentamente hasta las puertas y tomó una con cada mano, dispuesta a abrirlo. _1_… Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, sintiéndose nerviosa y tonta a la vez. Probablemente ahora un gato saldría de allí asustándola. _2_… Su corazón se aceleró, alcanzando una frecuencia tan acelerada que Miku pensó que su corazón estallaría allí mismo. _¡3! _Abrió las dos puertas abriendo los ojos y soltó un pequeño grito, un grito que nadie escuchó. Tal como lo esperaba, algo salió del armario, pero no fue un gato. El cuerpo sin vida de Len cayó al suelo, con la mirada vacía y la boca ligeramente abierta. Miku se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de decir palabra alguna, muda por el terror.

Una nueva música comenzó a sonar, inundándolo todo. Cayó de rodillas abrazándose a sí misma al escuchar la letra. "Jardín del miedo, eeeee… jardín del miedo, eeeee…". Tenía que salir de allí y rápido. El hecho de estar consciente de que su vida corría peligro fue lo que la impulsó, se puso de pie a gran velocidad y corrió a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Rin, con el uniforme de colegio y una máscara de conejo, algo que la hacía aún más macabra. Pero a pesar de la apariencia de la chica, que causaría escalofríos a cualquiera, la mirada de Miku no se centró en ella, sino en el cuchillo con restos de sangre seca que la chica llevaba en la mano.

-Bien Miku, es hora de morir-dijo Rin, con una voz llena de placer.

Hatsune negó con la cabeza asustada y Rin dio un paso adelante, blandiendo el cuchillo. La mayor logró esquivarlo y entonces aprovechó su oportunidad. La empujó a un lado y salió del cuarto, corriendo hacia las escaleras. No logró llegar sana y salva, tras fallar el primer intento y ver que su presa huía, Rin atacó nuevamente, logrando clavarle el cuchillo en la rodilla y que, de esa forma, Miku se precipitara escaleras abajo. La joven de cabello largo se golpeó la cabeza mientras rodaba por las escaleras y quedó aturdida durante unos instantes, dándole algo de ventaja a la asesina, quien comenzó a bajar las escaleras disfrutando del momento.

Miku intentó ponerse de pie pero una fuerte punzada en la rodilla la hiso caer. Tomó aire y se apoyó en la pared, forzando su pierna herida. Caminó como pudo hasta la puerta de salida. ¡Qué ingenua que había sido! Sollozó darse cuenta de que estaba cerrada y de que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para tirarla abajo. Quiso gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Rin estaba ya muy cerca. Vio la puerta que daba a la cocina y dio un paso hacia ella. La rubia rió al verla caer, ya no tenía fuerzas. Disfrutó de verla arrastrándose, sin rendirse… pero aún así… el juego había terminado. Caminó a grandes zancadas y la alcanzó justo cuando la otra tomaba la perilla de la puerta, entreabriéndola. Miku volteó a verla, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control.

-P-por favor Rin…-sollozó-. N-no tienes por-porqué hacerlo…

Rin no dijo nada. Observó como la sangre cubría la mayor parte de la pierna de Miku, luego volteó unos momentos, observando el enchastre de sangre que era su casa. Volvió su vista hacia la indefensa chica y luego, sin decir ni una palabra, se inclinó y la cortó la garganta. Observó como la joven se desmoronaba del todo, cayendo al piso como una muñeca rota que ni siquiera podía gritar. No se dio cuenta del momento justo en que murió pues la muchacha permaneció observando la oscuridad de la sala de estar mientras ella trabajaba. Finalmente volteó a verla mientras apartaba los dos brazos, recién extirpados, del resto del cuerpo. Se quitó la máscara y contempló el cadáver de quien en otro tiempo había sido su amiga. Sonrió y se relamió los labios, llevándose sus dedos, llenos de la sangre de Miku, a ellos. Luego le quitó las cintas del cabello, segura de que serían un bonito adorno para sus nuevas flores, y cogió el cadáver.

Aquella noche no durmió, sino que permaneció toda la noche despierta, enterrando a las dos víctimas de su gran obra maestra.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:** Bien, como ya dije antes estoy muy satisfecha con el desarrollo de este capítulo, y eso que hace mucho tiempo que no veo una buena película de terror que me inspire. Por si no quedó muy claro las tres partes de la obra serían: la primera es como una introducción, Rin prepara toda la escenografía y hace que Miku vea esa película (que no me paro de imaginar que es "La Maldición de las Hermanas" xDD) para entrar en clima; la segunda parte sería cuando Rin desaparece, se mete en la cocina y llama al celular de Len para que Miku lo escuche y suba al cuarto, después habla con ella escribiéndole lo del armario desde la cuenta de Len (ya saben, ahora uno se puede conectar a internet desde el celular); y la tercer parte es cuando Rin mata a Miku =D jajaja. Bueno, me despido de ustedes con la ilusión de haberlos entretenido un rato =P Dejen reviews y háganme feliz xDD

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	3. Capítulo 3: Kaito

Síiiii~ finalmente, después de tanto tiempo aquí está la continuación de Fear Garden! Perdón a todos por haber tardado tanto, como siempre digo, la inspiración va y viene y no me gustaría arruinar el fanfic tan solo por querer apurar las cosas. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me puse re contenta al ver que eran tantos! Espero que a pesar de la demora sigan todos ahí para poder leer el final. Bueno, este capítulo es el de Kaito. En lo personal no es un Vocaloid que me guste mucho, es más, me gustan muy pocas canciones de él (entiéndase, Uninstall) y Akaito me gusta mucho más... pero bueno! Siguiendo el orden de Fear Garden es él quien toca. Bueno! No tengo más que decir así que los dejo con el capítulo.  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este es un fanfic escrito por pura diversión de fan para fans.**

* * *

Kaito se llevó la mano su ojo izquierdo, del cual no dejaba de brotar sangre. Quería gritar, gritar y que alguien fuera en su ayuda, pero estaba completamente paralizado y ni siquiera un mísero suspiro brotó de sus labios. Frente a él estaba ella, la dulce chica en quien había confiado, su alumna, su compañera de grupo, su amiga, su novia. La sonrisa de Rin le desfiguraba completamente el rostro, y era aquella visión la que tanto aterraba a Shion. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría a ver a la mayor de los Kagamine en aquel estado tan corrompido, no a ella que siempre había sido tan dulce con él y que le había entregado todo… pero ahora, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared, o, mejor dicho, entre el cuchillo que Kagamine blandía ante ella y la reja de la terraza de la escuela, entendió todo… y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya todo estaba perdido.

**Fear Garden  
Capítulo 3: Kaito**

Rin había llegado a la escuela puntual como siempre aquel día, pero cualquiera que la hubiese visto se habría percatado de que algo no andaba bien con la chica. La animosa rubia se mostraba decaída y sus brillantes ojos celestes se encontraban ahora teñidos de un suave pero notorio color rojo mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir de ellos. Se percibía un aura de tristeza a su alrededor pero nadie se animaba a preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía. Habían pasado varios días desde que Len había caído enfermo y desde entonces nadie sabía nada sobre él. Todos sabían cuan unidos eran los dos hermanos, por eso justificaban de esa manera el hecho de que Rin se encontrara tan deprimida.

Tras una agobiante mañana el timbre del almuerzo sonó y Kaito se dispuso a disfrutar de un reconfortante almuerzo en la sala de profesores. La habitación estaba concurrida como siempre pero a pesar de ello no tardó en encontrarse con Meiko pues su saco rojo resaltaba a simple vista. Se sentó en la misma mesa que ella sin prestar atención a los demás, quienes cuchicheaban a su alrededor. La castaña lo saludó sonriente como siempre, pero luego, mientras ambos sacaban sus almuerzos, la expresión de su amiga se tornó seria.

-¿Has escuchado el rumor?-preguntó ella de pronto.  
-¿Rumor? Sabes que no les presto demasiada atención a ese tipo de cosas, pero dime, ¿a qué te refieres?  
-Al de Miku y Len-ante la mención de sus dos compañeros de banda, el semblante del peli azul también se volvió serio-. Dicen… que se escaparon juntos.  
-¿Miku y Len? ¿Estás segura?  
-Sí, es de lo que todos están hablando. Según tengo entendido Rin se lo contó a Neru esta mañana y… bueno, sabes que ese tipo de cosas no tardan en esparcirse por todos lados. Aunque… debo decir que me cuesta mucho creerlo, después de todo jamás me imaginé que Len pudiera separarse de Rin, y menos por una chica.  
-Es cierto…-asintió él, boquiabierto por la sorpresa-. Tenía entendido que Miku y Len eran novios pero… bueno, Miku siempre me pareció responsable, nunca me imaginé que podría escaparse con Len, ni tampoco me imaginé que Len dejaría sola a Rin.  
-A mí siempre me pareció que había algo entre esos dos, su cariño iba mucho más allá de un simple amor entre hermanos. Cuando Miku me contó que Len había accedido a salir con ella pensé que estaba bromeando, aunque ahora que lo pienso Len podría haber estado con las dos y…  
-Meiko, creo que deberías dejar de ver telenovelas-dijo Kaito, aguantándose la risa, luego suspiró-. Pero… si lo piensas… Rin hoy llegó muy mal a la escuela, no he hablado con ella ni tuve clases por ahora pero la he visto desde lejos y parecía muy triste... pobrecita, debe estar destrozada.  
-Lo mejor será que suspendamos el ensayo de hoy, hablaré con ella después de clases.  
-No, no te preocupes, deja que me encargue yo-pidió el muchacho, a lo que su amiga simplemente asintió y se encogió de hombros.  
-Vale.

-¿Todo en orden?-preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Rin se sorprendió al escucharla pero no permitió que aquello arruinara su perfecta actuación. La rubia volteó a ver a su interlocutor con una expresión de víctima plasmada en el rostro.  
-Kaito…-susurró-. Digo… profesor…  
-No te preocupes Rin, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez-sonrió el mayor, acercándose a su amiga y colocando una mano sobre su hombro-. Ven, vamos a tomar algo juntos y luego te acompañaré a tu casa, ¿te parece?  
-Claro...-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios en respuesta a la que su amigo le brindaba-. Gracias.  
-No hay de qué-respondió el chico, restándole importancia al asunto.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta un acogedor bar que había cerca de la escuela. No tenían que molestarse en ocultarse de los demás, después de todo, por más que fueran alumna y profesor también eran compañeros de banda y habían sido amigos desde antes que Kaito comenzara a enseñar en la escuela. El mayor pidió un café para él y miró con preocupación a su amiga, finalmente al ver que no parecía dispuesta a hablar, pidió también una chocolatada y una porción de torta de naranja para ella. Cuando el mesero se retiró a buscar el pedido, Kaito suspiró y tomó la mano de Rin, acariciándola con suavidad, fue entonces que la menor reaccionó y levanto la mirada.

-¿Estás bien con todo esto?...-preguntó el muchacho, utilizando un tono suave-. Con… lo de Len y Miku.  
-Ah, eso… bueno, sí. Me molesta no ser la chica a la que Len ha elegido pero bueno, ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Quizás si él ve que no me afecta tanto su decisión algún día vuelva y… quizás para ese entonces yo estaré saliendo ya con alguien.  
-Rin…-susurró Kaito, acariciando la mano de la chica.  
-No te preocupes Kaito, de verdad estaré bien, voy a buscarme a un chico que me quiera, el problema es que los chicos de por aquí son todos unos tontos-rió la rubia, intentando tranquilizarlo-. Me pregunto dónde estarán los chicos guapos…  
-Me alegra que estés bien-el muchacho suspiró aliviado al ver la sonrisa de su amiga, era consciente de que no era totalmente verdadera pero bueno, por algo se empezaba.

Les trajeron el pedido y ambos lo consumieron en silencio. Kaito contemplaba atentamente a Rin. Hacía ya tiempo que él sentía algo por la rubia, pero jamás había reunido el valor suficiente como para decírselo, después de todo ella era muy popular y podría tener al chico de sus sueños a sus pies, en cambio él... simplemente no se tenía confianza. Rin siempre había permanecido junto a Kaito desde que se habían conocido, la chica siempre lo había apoyado en todos sus proyectos y además habían disfrutado muchos hermosos momentos juntos. El verla así en ese momento, tan triste, provocaba que sus propios ánimos decayeran… tenía que protegerla.

-Rin-dijo repentinamente, rompiendo de esa manera el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos-. Pasa conmigo la noche, en mi casa…  
-¿E-en tu casa? ¡Pero Kaito! ¿Qué diría la gente si se enteraran que una alumna pasó la noche en la casa de su profesor? Lo que quiero decir es que…  
-No me importa, si es necesario renunciaré, pero tú eres más importante ahora, tú que eres mi amiga y lo fuiste antes de que yo fuera maestro. Rin… me necesitas, lo sé, y también sé que eres bastante independiente y que por eso no exteriorizas este tipo de sentimientos y que simplemente rechazas a los demás porque no quieres su lástima, pero no es lástima lo que yo siento por ti… éste es un momento muy difícil para ti y no quiero que estés sola, no voy a dejarte sola, porque tú… me gustas.  
-K-Kaito…-Rin dejó caer el tenedor de la sorpresa. Quizás esa era la respuesta, quizás había llegado al final de su camino. Kaito siempre había estado a su lado, ¿sería capaz de contarle su problema al chico? Allí estaba él, diciéndole que le gustaba, aunque claro, ella sabía que realmente no era así, él amaba a Rin, la hermana de Len, la alegre chica con la que había convivido durante tanto tiempo, la chica que había cuidado de él y que había estado a su lado, la chica con la que había pasado tantos buenos momentos… pero ella era consciente de que aquella Rin ya no era la misma Rin que ahora habitaba en su interior, todos esos puros sentimientos se habían visto contaminados… y ella no podía detenerlo.  
-¿Y bien, qué dices?-inquirió el peli azul con una sonrisa en el rostro. La menor clavó la mirada en su plato de comida, meditando, luego finalmente sonrió.  
-Claro Kaito, me encantaría pasar la noche contigo.

La ropa de ambos había dejado de ser un obstáculo hace rato, encontrándose ahora abandonada en el suelo. El intercambio de caricias se hacía cada vez más necesario a medida que los cuerpos de ambos se calentaban y la temperatura del ambiente iba subiendo. Kaito no podía creer su buena suerte, había sido un tonto en el pasado pero finalmente se había confesado a Rin y ella le había correspondido, así estaban las cosas ahora. El muchacho sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso. Ella era su princesita ahora, él tenía que cuidarla, le daría todo lo que siempre había deseado, incluso la llevaría hasta el mismísimo paraíso. Todos esos pensamientos e ideas que rondaban por la cabeza del mayor en aquel momento jamás se vieron concretados. Rin se estaba poniendo nerviosa, le gustaban mucho las sensaciones que Kaito le producía, todos aquellos roces y la manera en la que la tocaba le hicieron pensar a la chica en el hecho de que probablemente no era la primera vez que complacía a una mujer. Podía sentir las manos del muchacho recorrer su frágil cuerpo, sus suaves curvas que por más que no eran muchas ya habían comenzado a formarse. Su tacto era suave, le hacía sentir placer… sus manos… sus manos… serían solo de ella.

-¡Para!-exclamó de pronto la chica y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, asustada por aquel torrente de pensamientos que nuevamente se estaba apoderando de ella.  
-R-Rin, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Kaito, mirándola con preocupación-. ¿Qué acaso no te gusta?  
-No, no es eso…-negó ella.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Kaito yo…-los ojos de ambos se encontraron y cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos. En ese momento Rin simplemente se dijo a sí misma que podía contarle todo a Kaito, que podía contarle que algo se estaba apoderando de ella, una extraña necesidad, que podía contarle que Miku y Len no habían huido juntos sino que ella los había matado a ambos, que podía contarle que simplemente había sido por un capricho de ella, que podía contarle que su jardín trasero no era un jardín común y corriente, que era un jardín de manos, un jardín que podría volver paranoico a cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común, sentido común que al parecer ella había perdido, un jardín del miedo-. No Kaito, lo siento, no pasa nada.  
-¿Segura?-inquirió él, a lo que ella asintió.  
-Tengo que irme Kaito, esto fue una muy mala idea, no debería haber accedido-se disculpó ella, para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirse nuevamente. La sensación aún persistía en su piel, aún sentía las manos del mayor acariciándola, aquel suave y embriagador tacto.

Cuando la chica estuvo lista, tomó su mochila y sin siquiera decir una palabra de consuelo para su confundido amigo, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

-Así están las cosas Meiko…  
-Vaya, vaya, así que su hermano se fuga con su novia y el único consuelo que se te ocurre darle es intentar acostarte con ella-lo reprendió ella, sin rodeos.

Ambos tenían un período libre en aquel momento y, aprovechando que eran las únicas dos personas en la sala de profesores, Kaito había decidido contarle todo a la castaña. Meiko sonrió divertida ante la expresión de sufrido de Shion y luego bebió un sorbo de su café. En un primer momento había dudado si dejar que él se encargara de consolar a la chica había sido buena idea, ahora sabía que no lo era, lo que no sabía es que pronto descubriría que aquella no solo había sido una mala idea sino que una pésima idea.

-Ni siquiera quiere verme-suspiró él, y era cierto. Aquella mañana Rin había llegado tarde a la escuela, y no por tener algún compromiso, simplemente porque Kaito impartía las primeras dos horas de clase aquella mañana, y él lo sabía-. Ha venido recién para la tercera hora y cuando salí ni siquiera levantó el rostro, no me miró.  
-Bueno, yo creo que es normal, después de todo en este momento ella está psicológicamente frágil. Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella es pedirle hora en el psicólogo y estar con ella, apoyarla, y por apoyarla no me refiero al sexo Kaito-bufó-. Es tan solo una chica que se encuentra mal porque su hermano la abandonó y se fue con otra, no es tan grave, nada serio, pero sí necesita contención. Trata de arreglar las cosas con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Si tanto te gusta invítala al cine o a comer, pero no menciones el hecho de llevarla a tu casa, ¿vale? Entretenla, has que se olvide del problema pero no le des nuevos problemas en los que pensar.  
-Piensas que soy un idiota, ¿verdad?  
-A decir verdad… sí, pero bueno, eso es algo que me divierte de ti-repuso Meiko con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Rin, mirando las entradas que Kaito blandía frente a ella.  
-Bueno, entradas de cine obviamente. El otro día comentaste que querías ir a ver esta película por eso se me ocurrió que podíamos ir juntos después de la escuela, ¿te parece?  
-¿No tienes club hoy?-la rubia finalmente levantó la mirada para verlo-. Digo, ¿no te encargas del club de tenis los martes, miércoles y viernes?  
-Sí, tienes razón, pero hablé con Meiko y ella me cubrirá por hoy-explicó el mayor-. No te hagas drama, podemos ir tranquilos.  
-Vale, entonces supongo que está bien-asintió ella y finalmente le brindó una de sus tiernas sonrisas, a la cual Kaito correspondió feliz.

Aquel día Rin había amanecido de muy buen humor. Se había despertado a la hora que solía hacerlo diariamente, pero luego había decidido faltar las dos primeras horas pues aún no quería ver a Kaito. La sensación que se había apoderado de ella la noche anterior aún le producía escalofríos. Aún así no se había negado completamente a aquel placer, sino que había invertido el tiempo libre en decorar sus nuevas flores. Definitivamente las cintas que Miku había usado en su cabello días atrás combinaba perfectamente con el pálido color de sus manos. También les había dado una nueva capa de esmalte, después de todo ella quería que se vieran perfectas. Al contemplar su pequeño jardín desde la puerta, sonrió satisfecha, aquello parecía un cuadro, el único problema ahora era que aquel cuadro era demasiado pequeño. Necesitaba nuevas flores para su colección. Había pensado en las manos de Kaito, pero ella siempre había sentido un cariño especial por él, ella correspondía sus sentimientos… no podía hacerlo.

Luego de bañarse tranquila y de ingerir un abundante desayuno se dirigió a la escuela. Al llegar la segunda hora no había finalizado, por lo que se paró en el pasillo a esperar el toque de campana. Kaito había salido del aula momentos después y un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mirarlo a la cara, se negaba a matarlo.

Rin sintió una enorme decepción al ver los créditos finales de la película, para haberla querido ver con tantas ansias le había parecido muy mala, pero por lo menos le había brindado un momento de distracción. Ahora, mientras observaba los nombres de las personas que habían trabajado en ella, se planteaba así misma de qué manera debería actuar. Kaito había sido muy dulce con ella, le había comprado un paquete de palomitas de maíz y una bebida, no le había permitido pagar nada. Según tenía entendido ahora irían juntos a cenar, pero no podía evitar sentir nervios ante la idea de pasar más rato con su amigo. Un nudo en el estómago se le había formado al sentir como la mano del mayor se había posado en su hombro a mitad de la película. Por más que la tela del uniforme se interpusiera en el contacto, ella podía percibir con claridad la calidez de la piel del chico. Finalmente había entrelazado los dedos de su mano con los de él, aunque no había sido plenamente consciente de aquello.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó de pronto Kaito, brindándole una sonrisa-. Ya es bastante tarde, será mejor que vayamos a cenar algo, luego te dejaré en tu casa para que te bañes tranquila y hagas tus tareas, ¿te parece?  
-De acuerdo.

Pero aquella noche Rin no hiso sus tareas ni tampoco durmió en su propia cama. Aquella noche ella y Kaito hicieron el amor, y no una sino tres veces. Cuando finalmente se despertaron, ambos desnudos en la cama del profesor, Kaito se percató de que era la primera vez desde que había comenzado a trabajar que faltaba, y de hecho… eran las cinco de la tarde.

Kaito miró el reloj mientras un suspiro brotaba de sus labios. Tras haberse levantado no había hecho más que correr: se había bañado mientras Rin preparaba la comida, había merendado a las apuradas y luego de disculparse con la rubia se había marchado corriendo a la escuela, dejándola allí, sola. Ya en la institución, había ido a hablar directamente con el director, disculpándose por haber faltado sin avisar, diciéndole por excusa que había tenido unos problemas familiares que no podían esperar, y a pesar de que él no era tan bueno mintiendo como su hermano Akaito, el hombre le creyó. Finalmente se dirigió a las canchas, en donde ya habían comenzado las prácticas. Meiko estaba allí, suplantándolo nuevamente.

Al verlo llegar tan agitado la castaña no pudo evitar mostrarse preocupada por su amigo, por lo que dejó a un grupo de chicas practicando solas mientras se acercaba al recién llegado. El peli azul se derrumbó sobre un banco, agotado por la corrida de la última hora, pero, a pesar de todo, le brindó a la chica una brillante sonrisa, y le guiñó el ojo.

-Parece que todo salió bien-dijo Meiko, sonriendo levemente.  
-De maravillas… incluso mejor de lo que esperaba-le respondió Kaito, a lo que un suave tinte rojizo aparecía en sus mejillas.  
-No me digas que…  
-Fue ella quien lo propuso-se apresuró a aclarar Shion-. De verdad Meiko, me dispuse a llevarla a su casa luego de ir a cenar pero ella me pidió que pasáramos por la mía antes, me dijo que tenía una duda que debía resolver. Y de pronto… ¡allí estábamos! Los dos, tirados en mi cama, haciendo el amor. Simplemente pasó.  
-Vaya, vaya, ahora veo por qué estás tan feliz-se burló Meiko-. Y supongo que el hecho de que hayan faltado los dos a la escuela tiene que ver con eso, ¿verdad?  
-Me descubriste-rió él, abochornado-. La verdad es que nos quedamos dormidos, pero no se lo digas a nadie, el director cree que tuve problemas familiares, ¿qué crees que pensaría si de golpe caigo después de la jornada escolar solo para decirle que falté por haberme quedado dormido tras acostarme con una alumna?  
-Bueno, lo más probable sería que te echaran y…-comenzó a decir, pero luego se cortó-. No importa ahora, lo importante es que no diré nada y que tú estás feliz. De verdad me alegra que Rin correspondiera a tus sentimientos.  
-Sí, ya te imaginas, estoy en las nubes-susurró el muchacho. Lo que no se imaginaba era lo poco que dudaría aquella momentánea felicidad.

Rin llegó a su casa luego de haber caminado unas cuantas cuadras. Su nuevo novio, Kaito, se había disculpado con ella y había salido apurado hacia la escuela. Por un lado le molestaba pero por otro lo comprendía perfectamente, después de todo, no quería que se quedara sin trabajo por su culpa, no después de lo amable que había sido con ella. La rubia cerró la puerta detrás de sí y luego se dirigió al baño, donde dejó que la bañera se llenara de agua. Luego de echar unas sales de baño con aroma a naranja, la chica se desnudó y entró a la bañera, hundiéndose levemente. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar pero no podía hacerlo, en aquel momento el único ser que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Kaito Shion. Había sido tan dulce la noche anterior, la había tratado como a una reina y había antepuesto su placer al de él. Lo había disfrutado mucho, demasiado. Aún podía sentir las manos del mayor recorriendo su cuerpo de una manera experta, enseñándole nuevas formas de sentir placer que ella jamás había experimentado.

Llevó una mano a su entrepierna y lentamente comenzó a masturbarse. Se sentía delicioso, Kaito le había mostrado exactamente en donde debía tocar. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar que aquella era la mano de su novio y no la suya pero le resultó imposible. El suave tacto del peli azul era incomparable con el suyo. A pesar de que Rin cuidaba mucho su cuerpo, pues envidiando a Miku siempre había querido sentirse mayor por lo cual utilizaba aceites y cremas para la piel, la suavidad de las manos del chico era natural y eso le había encantado. De pronto abrió los ojos asustada, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía había comenzado a tararear aquella canción que últimamente corrompía todos sus sentidos, inundándola.

"_Jardín del miedo, eeeee… jardín del miedo, eeeee…_"

Un impulsó atravesó su cuerpo, estremeciéndola. Todos sus músculos se relajaron y ella simplemente cerró los ojos, recostándose nuevamente en la bañera. Una cruel sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

Meiko entró al salón esa mañana. Un mal presentimiento la había acompañado desde que había abierto los ojos, pero como siempre solía hacer, había decidido ignorarlo. Había desayunado tranquila y luego de bañarse se había marchado a la escuela, dispuesta a darles clase a los grupos de chiquillos revoltosos que le tocaban aquel día. Nada más entrar había visto a Kaito y Rin hablando en un pasillo, claro que mantenían algo de distancia en la escuela para que nadie lo malinterpretara. Se había acercado a saludarlos pero en ese momento se percató de algo extraño. Los ojos de Rin no eran los mismos de siempre, tenían un brillo un tanto peculiar. Cuando la rubia volteó a ver a la mayor para saludarla sintió miedo. Se había marchado sin atreverse a saludar, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con su amigo más tarde. Y allí estaba ahora, observando a la rubia desde la mesa del profesor. Sus ojos no mostraban nada extraño y su sonrisa era la misma de siempre, por lo que prefirió olvidarse del tema aludiendo a una tonta confusión, seguramente lo que había visto aquella mañana no había sido más que el reflejo de alguna cosa. Sonrió despreocupadamente ante lo tonta que había sido al tenerle miedo a Rin, luego comenzó la clase.

A pesar de que no había club ese día pues era jueves, Kaito se había quedado un tiempo más en la escuela. Había subido a la azotea, en donde había planeado encontrarse con Rin. Había sido de ella, una pequeña pero arriesgada aventura, cualquiera podía verlos y en ello radicaba la diversión. El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse y no había señal de la rubia o de cualquier otra persona. Ya estaba por irse cuando de pronto la puerta de la azotea se abrió con un sonoro golpe, dando lugar a su novia, quien venía sonriendo.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar-se disculpó la chica-. Tuve que ir a casa unos momentos, no te dije pues sabía que te echarías para atrás.  
-Que bien que me conoces-bromeó Kaito. Su novia se acercó a él y él pasó el brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí y besando su frente-. Es duro ser tu profesor y no poder abrazarte todo el tiempo.  
-Pues hoy te vi muy pegadito a Meiko-le espetó de pronto la menor, sin siquiera alzar la voz. Kaito la miró, confundido, por lo que ella se explicó-. Los vi en el receso del almuerzo, comieron juntos en el patio, los pude ver desde la ventana. Tú la abrazabas de la misma forma que a mí ahora.  
-¿No estarás celosa verdad? Rin, tú sabes que Meiko y yo tan solo somos buenos amigos-se disculpó Shion, quitando el brazo de los hombros de Rin y apoyándose contra la verja para poder ver mejor su rostro. La rubia evadió su mirada, clavando sus ojos celestes en el piso, ahora su cabello cubría sus ojos-. Vamos Rin, amor, tú sabes bien lo que siento por ti, sabes que no pienso en ninguna otra chica.  
-Tú dices que darías todo por mí pero eso no son más que simples palabras vacías.  
-Rin, anda, no digas esas cosas, tú mejor que nadie sabe que lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido-se defendió Kaito.  
-Bien, veremos que tanto me amas.

De pronto Rin se agachó y al levantarse blandió un cuchillo de cocina delante de ella, el mismo que había usado días atrás para deshacerse de la de verde. Kaito intentó retroceder pero no había lugar detrás de él. Levantó los brazos protegiéndose del ataque y en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella por unos instantes. Un brillo de demencia se había apoderado de ellos. La expresión de la chica se transformó en una expresión de furia y no atacó el pecho del mayor como había intentado en un principio, sino que dirigió su ataque hacia un poco más arriba. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes mientras un grito lo inundaba todo. Al extraer el cuchillo y abrir los ojos nuevamente vio que éste estaba cubierto de sangre y que el peli azul había cerrado su ojo izquierdo, del cual no dejaba de manar aquel hermoso líquido carmesí.

Kaito se llevó la mano su ojo izquierdo, del cual no dejaba de brotar sangre. Quería gritar, gritar y que alguien fuera en su ayuda, pero estaba completamente paralizado y ni siquiera un mísero suspiro brotó de sus labios. Frente a él estaba ella, la dulce chica en quien había confiado, su alumna, su compañera de grupo, su amiga, su novia. La sonrisa de Rin le desfiguraba completamente el rostro, y era aquella visión la que tanto aterraba a Shion. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría a ver a la mayor de los Kagamine en aquel estado tan corrompido, no a ella que siempre había sido tan dulce con él y que le había entregado todo… pero ahora, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared, o, mejor dicho, entre el cuchillo que Kagamine blandía ante ella y la reja de la terraza de la escuela, entendió todo… y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya todo estaba perdido. Tan solo bastó un simple movimiento, Rin rajó la garganta de su amado Kaito, quien poco a poco resbaló contra la verja hasta caer sentado al suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su ojo sano mientras buscaba la mirada de la menor.

-¿Por qué Rin?...-habló con dificultad, aguantándose el dolor.  
-No dejaré que tú me abandones como hiso Len, lo siento Kaito pero ésta es la única manera de mantenerlos conmigo.

Rin permaneció allí, contemplando a Kaito hasta que los ojos de éste se cerraron y dejó de respirar. La muchacha sonrió feliz, observando su premio. Ahora tendría que limpiar todo aquel desperdicio pero definitivamente valía la pena. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su ex novio y comenzó a extirpar sus manos. De pronto el sonido de un balde al caer por la escalera se escuchó y entonces ella se percató de algo. Paralizada como estaba se dio cuenta de que había sido una tonta al no darse cuenta de ello antes: alguien la había visto y aquel familiar perfume de mujer la delataba. Rin había encontrado una nueva víctima para su jueguito...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bieeeen~ Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, han notado que cada vez son más largos? xDD Jajaja. Este fanfic cada vez me está gustando más, me animó mucho ver que a todos les ha gustado la idea de como muere Miku (lo que es ver muchas pelis de terror). Como ya sabrán el próximo capítulo es el de Meiko. El lunes próximo me estaré marchando a EEUU de vacaciones pero ya tengo una idea general de lo que va a ser el capítulo, así que si todo sale bien lo podré subir antes de irme al viaje. Espero que sigan llegando sus comentarios y críticas. Una de ellas en especial me llevó a querer realizar ciertas aclaraciones:

-En primer lugar el hecho es que Rin no está **completamente loca**, ella es consiente de que hay un lado de ella que disfruta lastimando a los demás y no lo puede controlar, pero tampoco quiere que los demás la tomen como loca y se alejen de ella, por lo que desde ese punto de vista es como una batalla que pelea contra ella misma. En este capítulo se ve reflejado en la primera vez que Kaito y ella intentan tener relaciones, ella percibe lo que va a pasar pero en un primer momento logra controlarlo.

-En el primer lugar no es que Len lo toma como que Rin "lo está despertando a lametones", son hermanos, él lo toma como una forma de cariño.

Espero que esas aclaraciones hayan sido algo útiles. Sin nada más que decir me retiro, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. No se olviden de comentar por favor! Espero sus reviews!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	4. Capítulo 4: Meiko

Hola a toda la gente hermosa que sigue leyendo este fanfic a pesar de todos mis retrasos =D (sí, lo sé, me atrasé de nuevo, no me golpeen ) Cómo están? Espero que genial! Bien, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de Fear Garden. Meiko tampoco es un personaje que me caiga muy bien, pero me cae mejor que Miku, así que no la hice sufrir tanto como a ella, le dí un tinte más psicológico a este capítulo. Escribirlo fue mucho más complicado de lo que pensé, tuve que averiguar varias cosas para tener confianza en lo que escribía. Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo que lean!  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenece, ésta es una historia escrita a base de la canción Fear Garden de Rin Kagamine la cual tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

Meiko entró en su departamento y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Una vez de asegurarla con llave y traba se dirigió al baño, en donde se miró fijamente en el espejo. Definitivamente no estaba loca, realmente había visto a Rin Kagamine matando a Kaito Shion, de verdad había sido real. Se mojó el rostro mientras intentaba recuperar la regularidad de su respiración. Ya más tranquila caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua con algo de dificultad, sus manos aún temblaban. Permaneció despierta mucho rato, hasta que finalmente decidió marcharse a su habitación. No creía poder dormir mucho aquella noche, pero estaba equivocada, apenas programó el despertador y se recostó en la cama sus ojos se cerraron sin darle tiempo a meterse en ella.

**Fear Garden  
Capítulo 4: Meiko**

Rin estaba cerca, podía sentirla, podía escucharla con claridad, pero aún así siguió avanzando. Ya no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar, sabía que estaba atrapada. Aquella maldita canción no dejaba de resonar y le inundaba la cabeza, sin permitirle pensar con claridad. Finalmente encontró la puerta que daba al jardín y la abrió, pero justo en ese momento el sonido de unas pisadas la hizo voltear. Un rayo cayó del cielo e iluminó a la pequeña figura que se encontraba frente a ella. La sangre brotaba de su cabeza y corría por su rostro. La rubia alzó el cuchillo con el que se ponía a atacar y entonces Meiko se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

La alarma retumbó en su habitación pero no fue la razón por la cual Meiko abrió los ojos. Se incorporó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Aún continuaba en su habitación, no había sido nada más que un sueño. Sintió una punzada y se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, en donde un gran chichón estaba comenzando a formarse. Se había dado un fuerte golpe al caer de la cama después de tanto removerse. Suspiró. Aquel tipo de sueños no eran fáciles de olvidar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los hechos que habían sucedido la noche anterior. Un sudor frío cubría su cuerpo, el cual temblaba involuntariamente.

Minutos después se encontraba en la cocina bebiéndose una cerveza. Había llamado al colegio diciendo que estaba enferma y que por eso no podría ir al trabajo aquel día. No se sintió bien al mentir pero era lo único que podía hacer, después de todo no estaba en condiciones de ir y enseñar aquel día, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquel día tenía dos horas de clase con Rin Kagamine.

Rin suspiró al ver que Meiko no se había presentado aquel día en la escuela. Tenía la intención de hablar con ella y confirmar que había sido ella quien había visto lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Cuando el profesor suplente entró en el salón ella se puso de pie como todos los demás para saludar, pero no prestó atención en todo el resto de la clase. Estaba muy cansada, la noche anterior había tenido que limpiar toda la azotea y esconder el cuerpo de Kaito. Había decidido descuartizarlo pues era demasiado grande como para enterrarlo y tardaría horas en hacerlo. Lo único que había quedado intacto además de sus brazos era su cabeza, le había dado pena después de todo lo sucedido y ahora, después de lavarla, descansaba en su armario, donde anteriormente había estado el cuerpo de su hermano. Suspiró, la monótona voz del profesor tenía un toque agudo que la estaba volviendo loca. Cuando ya no lo soportó, levantó la mano y esperó a que se fijara en ella. El profesor detuvo su discurso y la miró, luego echó una mirada a la lista y volvió a centrar su mirada en ella.

-¿Sí Kagamine?-preguntó el hombre.  
-Discúlpeme profesor, no me siento muy bien-se excusó la alumna-. ¿Podría ir un rato a la enfermería? Creo que tengo fiebre.  
-De acuerdo Kagamine, puedes salir, pero recuerda pedir lo que hicimos hoy en clase.  
-Sí profesor-asintió la chica-. Muchas gracias-dijo y luego se puso de pie, saliendo del salón.

La rubia caminó por los solitarios pasillos. En hora de clase el lugar era una tumba, se escuchaba las voces de sus profesores desde las aulas pero nada más. Atravesó todo el primer piso en dirección a la escalera, bajó y luego caminó por la planta baja, pasando frente a la sala de profesores y a la biblioteca. Finalmente llegó a la enfermería, para entonces se sentía mareada y le pesaban los párpados, estaba más que claro que tenía fiebre. Se apoyó contra la pared para no caer y tocó la puerta.

-Pase-dijo una voz madura y seductora al otro lado de la puerta que hiso sonreír a Rin.  
-Gakupo-san-saludó ella cuando entró.  
-¿Rin?-se extrañó su compañero-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes buena pinta, ven-la guió hasta una cama que había en una salita anexa y ahí comenzó a examinarla.  
-No es nada, creo que tengo algo de fiebre. Ya sabes, últimamente estoy algo estresada.  
-Sí, me he enterado lo de Miku y tu hermano, y ahora resulta que Kaito también está enfermo. Si seguimos así no quedará mucho del grupo-se lamentó el enfermero mientras tomaba la temperatura se la menor. Luego de esperar unos minutos tomó el termómetro y comprobó que, efectivamente, la chica tenía fiebre-. Estás en lo correcto, tienes fiebre, no mucha pero fiebre al fin y al cabo. Quédate aquí y descansa.  
-¿Está bien Kaito-kun?-inquirió la muchacha, simulando preocupación.  
-Eso creo, hoy llamó su hermano Akaito, dijo que estaba muy enfermo y que no podía venir a trabajar. Creo que se la ha agarrado en grande, no puede ver a nadie, dijo que estaba muy grave-informó Kamui.  
-Vaya, espero que Meiko esté bien. Ya sabes, Meiko y Kaito siempre están juntos y… bueno, ella faltó hoy a clase por estar enferma, no vino a la escuela.  
-Bueno, no te preocupes, no creo que sea tan grave, si te preocupa mucho después la llamaré para ver como se encuentra, ¿te parece?  
-Sí, gracias Gakupo-sonrió Rin y le besó la mejilla, luego por orden del mayor se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.  
-Descansa-susurró el chico, inclinándose a besar la frente de la pequeña, luego se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, apagando la luz para que ella descansara tranquila.

Meiko se alivió al escuchar la voz de su amigo Gakupo al otro lado del teléfono. Extraños pensamientos y horribles tormentos se habían apoderado completamente de su mente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido anoche, tenía que contárselo a alguien. No podía con aquella presión, ella era una mujer fuerte, con confianza, pero aquella situación estaba fuera de su control, había visto como una de sus amigas mataba a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Sigues ahí Meiko?-preguntó Gakupo.  
-Sí, sí, lo siento, estaba divagando-se disculpó la muchacha-. Es bueno oírte, gracias por llamar.  
-¿Estás bien? Me enteré de que hoy no viniste a trabajar y estaba preocupado.  
-Dios Gakupo, tu siempre te preocupas por todo-rió la castaña, aunque no era una risa sincera, sino algo paranoica, cosa que extrañó al chico-. No te preocupes, estoy bien-se apresuró a decir al darse cuenta del detalle de su risa-. En realidad no estoy enferma, estoy algo… no sé, no sé cómo explicarlo Gakupo, ¡no puedo decirlo por teléfono!  
-De acuerdo Meiko, tranquila. ¿Te enteraste de lo de Kaito?-inquirió él, a lo que la castaña sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.  
-¿Q-qué le sucedió?  
-No mucho, Akaito llamó ésta mañana, dijo que estaba muy enfermo y que no podrá venir a trabajar por unos cuantos días, no sabemos cuándo volverá. Dios, como sigamos así no tendremos mucho Vocaloid para la gente-suspiró-. ¿Tú qué crees? Yo pienso que deberíamos buscar a otra vocalista para reemplazar a Miku y a alguien para que haga pareja con Rin, claro que no será lo mismo pero…-se detuvo al escuchar como su amiga comenzaba a llorar-. ¿Meiko?  
-Está muerto Gakupo-dijo la castaña entre sollozos-. Kaito está muerto, lo he visto.  
-¿Qué?-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el enfermero.  
-¡Está muerto maldita sea, lo han matado!-exclamó.  
-Entiendo…-suspiró-. Será mejor que sí pase a verte por la tarde, Rin tenía razón en estar preocupada por ti, no te preocupes, esta tarde…  
-¿Rin? ¿Rin Kagamine?-preguntó Meiko con el miedo plasmado en la voz-. ¿Está allí contigo?  
-Está durmiendo en la cama de al lado, ella también está enferma, llegó hace un rato con fiebre y me contó que no habías ido a clase, luego la hice acostarse y ahora está durmiendo. Supongo que entre la escuela, la huida de Miku y Len y…-comenzó a explicar pero se detuvo al escuchar el tono que implicaba que Meiko había colgado el teléfono.

¿La huida de Miku y Len? Hasta el momento no había pensado en ello pero ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Len desde mucho antes a la supuesta huida, Len había estado enfermo pero por más que había sido una simple fiebre la chica no les había dejado ir a visitarlo alegando que tenía que cuidar de él y que para mejorarse lo antes posible no podía ver a nadie. ¿Por qué no los había dejado verlo si no había sido nada más que una simple fiebre? No lo había pensado hasta entonces, ni siquiera había dudado de las palabras de la rubia, pero ahora que lo pensaba todo tenía sentido, Len jamás había estado enfermo, Rin había matado a su hermano.

La mayor de los Kagamine, la única que quedaba, se removió inquieta en la cama. Las pesadillas relacionadas con las muertes de sus seres queridos la acosaban a diario, los espíritus de sus amigos la perseguían y ella no podía huir, no tenía lugar al que correr. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, no era culpa suya que sus amigos tuviesen manos tan perfectas. Con dificultad se incorporó en la cama y se levantó. Caminó hacia la oficina de Gakupo, donde el aludido revisaba unos documentos, dándole la espalda. La pequeña se acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro a lo que su amigo, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó.

-Ya despertaste…  
-Así es, ¿he dormido mucho?-preguntó la joven con inocencia.  
-Algo, unas cuatro horas, ya pasó la hora de almorzar y estamos en el último bloque, ¿por qué no te quedas y descansas un poco más? Hay cosas se las que tenemos que hablar.  
-¿Sucedió algo mientras dormía?  
-Hablé con Meiko… o por lo menos intenté hacerlo-explicó el mayor, mirándola sinceramente preocupado-. Dios Rin, nunca me imaginé que oiría semejantes cosas. Me dijo… me dijo que Kaito no estaba enfermo sino que estaba muerto. Además se alteró mucho cuando le dije que estabas aquí, ¿crees que le pase algo?  
-Bueno, Kaito y yo hemos estado saliendo-explicó la muchacha-. Quizás está celosa, tú sabes que Meiko y él siempre han sido muy apegados el uno con el otro. Son mejores amigos, no hay nada que nos indique ella no sienta nada por él, quizás ella está enamorada de él y ahora está celosa porque él y yo estamos saliendo juntos.  
-Podría ser…-asintió Gakupo-. Iré a visitarla más tarde. Lo que yo te recomendaría a ti es que descansaras un poco y que dejaras de ver tantas telenovelas románticas, no vaya a ser que dentro de poco termines pensando que la vida es una telenovela mejicana y mates a alguien-dijo, sin percatarse de la extraña sonrisa que había cruzado el rostro de su amiga.

-Así que sí eres tú…-susurró Rin para sí misma.

Iba caminando sola de regreso a casa. Había pasado prácticamente todo el día en la enfermería junto a Gakupo, por ello se sentía un tanto mejor, pero eso no implicaba que se había curado. Se sentía desganada, enferma, y por primera vez en varios días no tenía ganas de llevar a cabo un plan. Las manos de Meiko no le interesaban mucho, quizá era esa la razón por la cual no se mostraba tan predispuesta, pero sabía que no tenía mucha opción, por más que Gakupo había pensado que Meiko estaba loca, ella sabía que lo que la castaña había dicho era verdad, y si encontraba alguna forma de probarlo entonces ella estaría perdida.

Jamás había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, simplemente se dejaba guiar por los impulsos y evitaba pensar en lo demás. ¿Qué le harían si se enteraran que había matado a tres personas? No podía permitírselo, ella era joven y hermosa, y, a diferencia de Meiko, tenía toda una vida por delante. No permitiría que una vieja como Sakine la hundiera, no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara su hermoso jardín, no iría a prisión. Rin llegaría a último año, se convertiría en una chica aún más popular de lo que ya era, sería la reina del baile de graduación, aunque claro que ya no podría compartir el trono con su hermano tal y como habían planeado años atrás, luego estudiaría diseño gráfico y sería muy exitosa. Si había algo de lo que Rin estaba completamente segura era de que siempre todo salía como ella quería.

Desde el momento en el que Gakupo entró a su casa, Meiko supo que él no creería nada de lo que ella dijera. No era para menos, su estado no era el mejor, seguía en pijama y ni siquiera se había molestado en peinarse, además se había pasado el día bebiendo cerveza para calmarse. Aún así la presencia de su amigo le brindaba la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba, por lo que, al verlo, no dudó en echarse a sus brazos. Necesitaba descargarse y Gakupo le dio esa oportunidad. Caminaron juntos hasta la sala de estar, en donde la castaña lloró por horas, hasta quedarse finalmente dormida.

El muchacho no iba a dejarla sola, recostó a Meiko en su cama, arropándola con las sábanas y se quedó a su lado velando por sus sueños. Sabía que lo que le había dicho por teléfono no tenía ningún sentido, pero aún así tampoco tenía sentido que su amiga se hubiese vuelto loca de un día para el otro, y así había sido, él la había visto el día anterior. Como médico que era estaba preocupado por la salud de su amiga, ¿habría algo más además de la cerveza que estaba acostumbrada a consumir? Se separó de la castaña y en primer lugar se dirigió al baño, en busca de drogas fuera de lugar como por ejemplo alucinógenos. No había nada que llamara su atención, nada fuera de lo normal, tan solo unas píldoras de ibuprofeno y un par de cosas más, pero todo dentro de lo corriente. Aún así dio un rápido recorrido por toda la casa, buscando alguna señal o algo… nada. Con algo de irritación decidió regresar junto a su amiga y esperar a que despertara, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar tranquilos y aclarar dudas.

Allí estaba ella de nuevo, en aquel pasillo que parecía interminable. La misma música de la noche anterior le atronaba en los oídos y no la dejaba en paz. A lo lejos la vislumbró, la puerta que daba al jardín. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, los pasos de un cazador que acecha a su presa, sabía que era la rubia. Volteó a ver nuevamente la puerta del jardín y sin dudarlo más comenzó a correr en aquella dirección. Poco a poco Rin se fue haciendo visible, ella corría sin mucho éxito, no lograba acercarse a la puerta por más que lo intentaba. Detrás de ella la figura de la menor se iba haciendo más y más grande, exageradamente grande, como en el relato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Finalmente sintió como su mano se aferraba en torno a algo y al ver que era el pomo de la puerta se dispuso a abrirla, detrás de ella Rin había levantado un pie, dispuesta a aplastarla. Giró el pomo y palideció, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la llave que colgaba del cuello de Rin, quien con una risa inocente no dudó en aplastarla. Todo se volvió oscuro.

El grito de Meiko sobresaltó a Gakupo, quien se había quedado dormido a un lado de ella, sentado en una silla. La chica estaba completamente cubierta de sudor, como si tuviese fiebre. El muchacho la ayudó a incorporarse y fue por un vaso de agua para que se calmara un poco. La castaña no quería beber pero él la obligó a tomar toda el agua. Poco a poco fue logrando su objetivo, su amiga se iba calmando lentamente, hasta que con un sonoro suspiro se echó hacia atrás, recostándose sobre la cama.

-Ya es la segunda vez que tengo esta pesadilla, y cada vez es peor…-susurró. Gakupo la observó con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento estaba completamente lúcida-. Es Rin, Gakupo, Rin los mató, y no solo a Kaito, también mató a Miku y a Len, estoy segura.  
-Tranquilízate Meiko, creo que estás algo estresada, quizás te estás sobre exigiendo, no debiste tomar las horas de Kaito además de las tuyas, mira en qué estado te encuentras.  
-Yo la vi Gakupo, con mis propios ojos, y sé que ella lo sabe, sé que viene detrás de mí, tienes que ayudarme-suplicó la castaña.  
-Claro que te ayudaré, escúchame Meiko, esto es lo que haremos. Son las cuatro de la mañana, en un par de horas yo deberé irme a trabajar pero tú no irás, yo avisaré que pasé por tu casa y que tienes fiebre. Tú te quedarás aquí y descansarás, de acuerdo. Por la tarde yo haré unas llamadas, tengo un amigo que es psicólogo y que podría ayudarte, no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos Meiko, nada va a pasarte, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie va a matarte, estás segura aquí.  
-Tú… no lo entiendes Gakupo, tú crees que estoy loca, ¿verdad? Pues ya te enterarás, ¡si lo hubieses visto con tus propios ojos entenderías lo que estoy sufriendo!-gritó, fuera de sí-. ¡Pero tú eres como todos los demás! ¡Pensé que me ayudarías! ¡Pensé que éramos…!-pero un suave pero certero golpe de Gakupo la dejó inconsciente.

Rin abrió los ojos aquella mañana, se encontraba cubierta de sudor, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta a simple vista de que la chica tenía fiebre. Intentó incorporarse sin mucho éxito, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y la mareaba así que no tuvo más remedio que volver a recostarse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, en momentos como ese Len solía obligarla a estar en cama y la consentía en todo sentido, pero su hermano ya no estaba más allí para ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante este pensamiento y un momento de lucidez tuvo lugar, Len jamás volvería a estar allí para ella, ni tampoco Miku, aunque a ella poco le interesara, y Kaito. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? Tenía que decírselo a alguien, y sabía muy bien a quien, tenía que hablar con Meiko, estaba segura de que si ella le explicaba todo a ella… la forma en la que perdía el control y no se sentía ella misma… tenía que haber alguna solución, probablemente un tratamiento psicológico sería necesario pero no le molestaba.

Intentó incorporarse por segunda vez, en esta ocasión con mayor lentitud. Cuando se acostumbró y pudo fijar la vista inspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, dispuesta a tomar un baño para despejarse. El agua tibia le sentó de maravilla, llenó la bañera y se relajó durante un largo rato sin pensar absolutamente en nada, había decidido que aquel día no iría a la escuela, tenía que descansar para mejorar pronto, tenía que hablar con su amiga… ni se imaginaba lo pronto que aquella oportunidad se daría.

Akita Neru guardó su móvil tras enviar un último mensaje y lo guardó en la mochila mientras contemplaba la que, a partir de ese día, sería su nueva escuela. Últimamente se había escuchado muchos rumores acerca de aquel lugar, pero sus padres habían hecho oídos sordos a ello y habían decidido enviarla de todas formas, después de todo era una de las mejores escuelas del país.

Entró a la escuela siendo consciente de que todos la miraban, después de todo era "la chica nueva", alguien inadaptado que durante los siguientes días intentaría ser aceptado por los demás. También estaba el factor de que Akita era muy guapa, sus hermosos ojos rasgados y su largo cabello rubio peinado siempre en una coleta de costado le conferían un aspecto algo rebelde, y eso era algo que a los chicos les gustaba, como bien había comprendido en su escuela anterior. Se dirigió a la oficina del director sin prestar atención a las miradas de los demás, ella siempre iba sumida en su pequeño mundo, ¿para qué tener amigos si una tiene su celular? Aunque, por otro lado, en su otra escuela había aprendido que mientras más querías que te dejaran en paz, más te molestaban los otros.

-Bienvenida a la escuela, señorita Akita-la recibió el hombre sentado tras el escritorio del director-. Es raro que una estudiante entre a la escuela a esta altura del año, pero tras ver sus excelentes notas nos damos cuenta de que podrá adaptarse perfectamente.  
-Muchas gracias señor director-respondió ella, haciendo una leve reverencia de respeto, aunque sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que aburrimiento.  
-Esperemos que encuentres agradable tu estadía aquí. Por favor, cuando salgas pasa por la secretaría, allí te indicarán cual será tu nuevo curso y te darán un horario de clases, si tienes algún problema, ya sea con tus compañeros o con las materias, no dudes en hacerme una visita, te daremos toda la ayuda necesaria-dijo él, como recitando un discurso que se sabía de memoria-. Ahora, puedes retirarte o llegarás tarde.  
-Sí, gracias-la rubia asintió y salió de la habitación, ahogando un bostezo para que el director no la viera.

Todos hicieron un gran escándalo cuando Neru se presentó ante la clase, los murmullos comenzaron apenas la chica dijo su nombre y el profesor de inglés, la materia que tenían en ese momento, tuvo que golpear el pizarrón con el borrador para que todos se callaran.

-Silence please!(**i)**-pidió, luego volteó a ver a la recién llegada-. You can sit there, at the back(**ii)**-indicó señalando dos asientos vacíos junto a la ventana. La rubia se sentó donde le indicaron e, ignorando nuevamente las miradas y los murmullos de la clase, sacó sus cuadernos y su cartuchera y se dispuso a prestar atención.

Lo había estado meditando toda la tarde y, a pesar de que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, había decidido que tenía que llevar a cabo aquella misión. No podía vivir con miedo el resto de su vida, tenía que saber que era lo que realmente había sucedido, no podía pasar el resto de su vida encerrada esperando a que Rin fuera por ella. No se le ocurrían muchas explicaciones, sabía que la joven había asesinado a su amigo Kaito, pero quizás no estaba obrando voluntariamente, tenía que saber la verdad y ayudar a Kagamine si era lo que necesitaba. Así que allí estaba, entrada la noche, haciéndole una visita a la chica.

El timbre sonó y ella se preparó para lo peor, unos minutos pasaron pero finalmente la puerta se abrió. La imagen realmente la sorprendió, allí estaba Rin, pero no en el estado en el que Meiko esperaba encontrarla. Despeinada y aún en pijama, con la nariz y las mejillas ligeramente rojas, la rubia levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. A simple vista podía notar lo enferma que estaba, pero lo que más sorprendió a Meiko fue que la menor no actuó fuera de lo normal ni se alertó al verla, ¿habría imaginado todo lo que había visto la noche pasada?

-Hola Meiko-saludó Rin con una voz más nasal de lo normal-. ¿Te enteraste que estoy enferma y viniste a verme? Muchas gracias.  
-S-sí, bueno… Gakupo llamó y dijo que estaba preocupado, como yo me sentía algo mejor pensé en pasar a ver si necesitabas algo, sabes que él vive en la otra punta-explicó la castaña-. ¿Puedo pasar?  
-Claro-asintió la pequeña y se hiso a un lado para que su profesora pasase-. Estaba terminando de preparar la comida pero parece que he hecho demasiado, es que estoy acostumbrada a cocinar para Len y para mí… ¿te quedas a comer?  
-Vale, si no es mucha molestia-al ver que la rubia se dirigía hacia la cocina, preguntó-. ¿Te molesta si uso el baño?  
-Claro que no, adelante, ya sabes dónde está.

Aprovechó la pequeña excursión hasta el baño para observar todo a su alrededor, no parecía haber nada sospechoso, nada fuera de lo normal, el problema es que Meiko no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba buscando. Fue hasta el baño y se lavó las manos y la cara, luego de retocarse un poco el maquillaje salió. Vio la puerta del cuarto de Rin y no pudo evitar asomarse, quería asegurarse de haber registrado todo, pero allí tampoco había pistas acerca de lo que buscaba, incluso se fijó debajo de la cama con la esperanza de encontrar el cuerpo de Kaito pero nada. Bajó los escalones algo decepcionada, quizás Gakupo había tenido razón todo ese tiempo, quizás no eran más que imaginaciones suyas… ¿se estaría volviendo loca?

Se encontró con Rin quien ya estaba sirviendo la comida, ella le sonrió. Que tonta había sido, ella tan solo era una víctima en todo esto, Miku y Len habían huido juntos días antes y Kaito, que estaba enfermo, no estaba en aquel momento a su lado, necesitaba de alguien quien la cuidara. En ese momento la rubia tembló y levantó la mirada.

-Enseguida regreso Meiko, hace algo de frío, ¿sí? Me iré a abrigar un poco-dijo y salió, luego agregó desde la escalera-. ¿Por qué no empiezas a comer? No vaya a ser que se enfríe la comida.  
-Claro-sonrió la mayor y se sentó en la mesa. Miró el guisado de vegetales que Rin le había servido, y luego, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, intercambió su plato con el de la rubia, luego comenzó a comer.

Sabía delicioso, la castaña podía sentir como aquel guiso la reconfortaba enormemente y tenía un efecto que lograba relajar su cuerpo. Desde el día anterior había estado muy tensa, necesitaba relajarse. Escuchó que Rin bajaba las escaleras y momentos después la joven se materializó ante la puerta, sonriendo. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. Meiko observó atentamente como tomaba la cuchara, la llenaba y se la llevaba a los labios, vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos. La rubia bebió tranquilamente y sonrió, pero de pronto la sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

-¡Qué tonta soy, lo siento!-se puso de pie apresurada-. ¿Te sirvo algo de beber?  
-Claro, cualquier cosa está bien-aseguró la mayor y vio como Rin se adentraba en la cocina, temblando casi imperceptiblemente, ¿habría hecho bien en cambiar los platos? De pronto escuchó un golpe, el golpe que se producía cuando un cuerpo caía sobre el suelo. Se puso de pie alarmada y corrió hacia la cocina. Allí estaba Rin en el suelo, temblando. En ese momento supo la verdad-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú mataste a Kaito y ahora ibas detrás de mí! ¡¿Qué le pusiste a la comida?  
-M-Meiko…-susurró con apenas un hilo de voz. Lentamente se fue incorporando hasta quedar de rodillas, los temblores se detuvieron repentinamente y la muchacha levantó el rostro, una sonrisa demencial lo cruzaba-. ¡Qué tonta has sido, sabía que cambiarías el plato! ¡Jajaja, has caído en mi juego!-explicó entre carcajadas.

En ese momento Meiko se percató del sudor que perlaba su cuerpo en aquel momento. Y en un instante todo se descolocó de lugar, se sintió caer hacia atrás. Su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo y ella gimió suavemente de dolor, no tenía las fuerzas para gritar. Todo se sumió en la más densa oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró fuera de lugar. No recordaba que diablos había pasado en la última hora. Tenía su mano fuertemente cerrada entorno a algo, levantó el objeto y se asustó al percatarse de que era un cuchillo ensangrentado. Se incorporó asustada, había sangre por todos lados. Comenzó a temblar, asustada. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ¿qué había hecho? Estaba a solas en aquel lugar. Luego de mirar a su alrededor se percató de que estaba en el suelo de la sala de estar de su propia casa. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado y el miedo se atenuó en gran manera. Aún así continuaba asustada, sabía que estaba en peligro y que tenía que hacer algo. Se puso de pie y, tras una leve punzada, se percató de las magulladuras que su cuerpo había sufrido. No parecía haber nadie más allí, pero estaba segura de que Rin la tenía vigilada. Comenzó a andar procurando no hacer ruido, y de golpe la vio.

La puerta que daba al jardín de los Kagamine estaba entreabierta, si gritaba en aquel momento… intentó hacerlo pero ningún sonido brotó de su voz. Intentó a hablar pero no podía producir ninguna palabra. De pronto una música comenzó a sonar, la conocía perfectamente y eso hizo que se asustara aún más… era la música de sus pesadillas la que ahora retumbaba por toda la casa. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y comenzó a correr, decidida a escapar. Ya no sabía si estaba imaginando cosas o realmente las oía, pero una respiración había comenzado a escucharse, el problema era que parecía venir de todos lados. La puerta estaba cada vez más cerca. Sin pensar en lo que hacía soltó el cuchillo y se aferró con ambas manos a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Lo que vio la horrorizó.

Un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza la hizo caer hacia delante, entre los tres pares de brazos que parecían haberla estado esperando. Meiko los miró espantada y no pudo evitar imaginar a sus amigos, enterrados en las profundidades de la tierra, luchando por salir a la superficie. Miró hacia arriba y allí estaba ella, relamiéndose los labios con aquella mirada cargada de locura y desenfreno. La había golpeado con el reverso de un cuchillo de carnicero, el mismo que ella había tenido en manos minutos antes. Estaba llena de cicatrices y notaba que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, tenía una pierna quebrada. Rin sonriente se dejó caer sobre Meiko, quien se volteó sobre sí misma para atajarla. La mano izquierda de la rubia se cerró con fuerza alrededor del cuello de la mayor. La castaña luchó por su vida con desesperación, sin saber cómo había terminado Kagamine en aquel estado. Un primer golpe y el cuchillo se hundió en la palma de la mano de Meiko. La rubia había fallado, pero no importaba. Antes de darle tiempo a abrir la boca, Rin había alzado nuevamente el cuchillo y tras un segundo golpe todo acabó para Meiko, quien tan solo tosió y escupió un poco de sangre antes de caer muerta.

Con un fuerte chirrido Gakupo detuvo su auto frente al departamento de Meiko, la policía ya se había asentado en el lugar y algunos curiosos se habían levantado y acercado a ver. Se acercó a donde quien parecía ser el jefe hablaba con una mujer y se detuvo cerca de ellos para escuchar. La desconocida, quien lucía aterrorizada, decía que había escuchado ruidos y gritos provenientes del piso de abajo, por lo que había decidido llamar a la policía. Él ya conocía los datos, había recibido una llamada por pedido de Rin minutos antes. Buscó por los alrededores hasta que pudo ver a un grupo de policías hablando con un médico.

-Disculpen-los interrumpió-. Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui, soy amigo de Rin Kagamine. Me llamaron a mi casa por petición de ella y me pidieron que viniese aquí para enterarme de lo sucedido. ¿Dónde está Rin?  
-La han trasladado al Hospital Universitario Japonés, estaba gravemente herida así que no tuvieron más remedio que transportarla. Además sufrió un severo trastorno psicológico, y es normal después de que hayan intentado asesinarte. Pero no te preocupes, allí la atenderán como es debido, ya verás que todo estará bien.  
-De acuerdo, gracias-y sin perder más tiempo, regresó a su auto y se puso en marcha hacia el hospital.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**ACLARACIONES DE LA TRADUCCIÓN**

i ¡Silencio por favor!

ii Te puedes sentar allí, en la parte de atrás.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** YAAAAY~ Otro capítulo más! Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta aquí entran en juego dos personajes nuevos, en primer lugar Gakupo Kamui, de quien tratará el próximo capítulo, y también Akita Neru, quien no cobrará tanta importancia hasta dentro de más adelante. Poco a poco los personajes comienzan a atar cabos sueltos, pero Rin no tarda en encargarse de ellos, como bien lo demuestra, lo tiene todo planeado. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. No saben lo contenta que me pone recibir sus reviews! Muchísimas gracias a todos por su gran apoyo n_n 3 A decir verdad tenía planeado subir antes el capítulo porque me llevé la computadora durante las vacaciones pero a decir verdad no tenía mucho tiempo para estar en la compu, empece a escribir en cuaderno pero no tenía sentido escribir algo que ya había empezado a escribir por computadora. Luego, cuando tuve un poco más de tiempo, el internet era malo y no podía averiguar unas cosas que necesitaba, así que entre una cosa y la otra se me complicó jajaja, pero bueno, apenas llegue me puse a terminar el capítulo. Gracias por continuar leyendo a pesar de mis retrasos ñ_ñU Espero sus revieeeeews~

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
